


Broken Promises and Needy Omegas

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha instincts, Alpha!Harley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Harley just loves to mount his omega, Insecure bois, Insecurity, It's Actually Pretty Good, Knotting, M/M, Mounting, Riding, Tony is a good dad, Tony tried to give advice, omega!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Afterwords, when Harley was pressed up against the omega’s back, knot stuck deep as Peter purred and preened, the alpha sighed as he realized he had backed out of his promise, yet again. Peter was content now, but the shitstorm was coming.OrHarley gets really overwhelmed when Peter tries to ride him. Also, Tony wishes he could bleach his brain.





	Broken Promises and Needy Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> How has no one written an abo Parkner fic before? Its okay, your hero has arrived
> 
> (ps I double-checked and there are a few out there, just not yet completed, but the point still stands)
> 
> I have a few more floating around in my drafts too, so get excited.

“Peter, baby, _fuck_ , darlin’ please, just lemme-”

 

“No, Harls.” Peter grinded back. “You _promised_ you’d let me.”

 

“I know sweetheart, I know, but baby, you, _uh_ , you know you need it.” Harley’s hands were tight on Peter’s hips, definitely leaving marks deep enough to last for a few hours at least. Peter rolled his eyes as he rocked down again.

 

“Me or you?” Peter asked, squinting down at Harley.

 

“Both of us.” Harley gritted out, trying to keep himself from thrusting up, Pete definitely wouldn’t like that. “You always need it as much as me.” Peter pouted, hips coming to a stall.

 

“Fine,” Peter muttered, huffy. A wicked smile overtook Harley’s face before he was moving. Peter was definitely the stronger of the two, but Harley was by no means weak. Using his hold on Peter’s hips, he bent one leg to get enough leverage to flip the omega onto his back.

 

Harley didn’t wait another moment before thrusting back into the omega. Instantly, Peter melted, legs falling open and back arching as Harley mounted his omega.

 

“See baby, told you that you needed it.” The alpha purred. The omega only whined, always so easy for it when he got mounted.

 

Afterwords, when Harley was pressed up against the omega’s back, knot stuck deep as Peter purred and preened, the alpha sighed, realizing he once again had backed out of his promise. Peter was content now, but the shitstorm was coming.

 

Harley didn’t get why it was so hard for him to let Peter have control. His omega wanted to ride him, wanted to fuck himself silly on Harley’s cock. Most people would scramble over themselves to let a mate half as good as Peter do whatever he wanted.

 

He could chalk it up to internalized traditional southern values, but it’s not like he had an issue sucking cock, especially not when Peter cried so pretty when he did it.

 

Harley had meant to bottle the issue up, bury it deep and probably try to avoid Peter’s questions about it. If Harley had limits Peter would respect that, but honestly, Harley wanted Peter to ride him, loved the way Peter looked when he did it. It was just that overwhelming need to mount that always got in his way.   


He had never even considered asking Tony about it until it was halfway out of his mouth.

 

“My omega’s mad at me because I never let him finish riding me.”

 

To be fair, Tony was an alpha, an experienced one, so he would be a good person to ask. Secondly, Peter was being pissy about it, snapping when him and Harley talked. It’s not like Harley blamed him, he kept breaking promises and then insisting that _yes, baby, I do want it._ On the flip side, Tony and him had been previously talking suit upgrades when Tony offhandedly asked if he was okay, that his mind was somewhere else.

 

So, way too much information. Harley was just glad Tony was still blissfully unaware that him and Peter were together. If not, this is what would have led to his murder, Peter would have killed him.

 

“I did not need to know that.” Tony sighed, setting down his wrench, eyebrows pinched.

 

“You asked.” Harley bit out, face flush with embarrassment.

 

“Yeah, guess I did.” Tony turned to him while pushing his hair back, wanting to be very far away from this.

 

They both stayed quiet for a beat before Tony broke the silence again.

 

“Okay, adult advice time. You guys need to sit down and talk about what you both want. If you’re not comfortable being in that position, then you need to be open about that boundary. If he’s worth it, he’ll understand. Good talk, Pepper work be proud, back to the suit.”

 

Harley groaned, covering his eyes with his hands before forcing it out.

 

“I do, though, want that with him. I’m just, it’s my _instincts_ , I guess. He’s just so, so good for it when I mount him.”

 

Tony had a far off stare, like a soldier looking into the eyes of death.

 

“Look, kid-”

 

The lab door swished open then, Peter babbling greetings as he entered, throwing his bag down as he came over to them. Eventually the sight of their faces caught his attention.

 

“Okay, what happened?”

 

“Nothing-” Harley tried to rush.

 

“Harley’s having omega troubles.” Tony deadpanned.

 

“Oh.” Peter tried to remain neutral before he turned to face Harley, eyebrow raised. “Well, omega here. Any advice _I_ can offer you?”

 

“Nope.” Harley replied, popping the p. They kept eye contact, Tony looking in between them with increasing worry. Peter looked to Tony then, mouth tight as he assessed his mentor. It gave Tony a horrible inkling of a thought.

 

“Wait, you two-!?”

 

“See what you’ve done!” Harley accused. “He didn’t suspect anything before you pulled the angry eyes!”

 

“Oh, yeah, because him knowing you’re with an omega wasn’t gonna cause any trouble,” Peter scoffed. “He was gonna find out anyway.”

 

“Well, yeah, but fuck Pete we were discussing some pretty sexual shit. I’m pretty sure you just scarred Tony for life.” Harley laughed, it coming out more hysterical than he expected.

 

Peter paled instantly at that.

 

“Why were you discussing our sex life with Mr Stark? What is wrong with you?” Peter was shouting, eyes wide.

 

“He asked!” Harley said, frustrated. “And, maybe I needed someone who could understand!”

 

“The only reason I don’t understand is because you refuse to talk to me!” And, Peter was pissed, which a state no sane man ever wanted the younger in. Harley needed to de-escalate this quick.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Harley mumbled.

 

“Do you, do you just not like how I-? You said you like it _before_ , is it just me?” Peter whispered, eyes looking anywhere, but at his alpha, ashamed.  

 

“What the fuck, Pete? No, _fuck no_.” Harley growled. He moved closer to tower over Peter, hand coming up to tip the the omega’s head up to look at him.

 

“Look at me. Don’t you ever say shit like that again. You have to know that isn’t true, darlin’. Gods, you’re a fucking dream when you ride me baby, but, I, I just wanna please you. Mount you like you need, like you deserve, my perfect omega.”

 

Harley shoulder’s finally sagged, the fight out of him.

 

“So what I’m hearing, besides way too many details, is that you are both insecure idiots.”

 

“How ‘bout I let you take my knot how you want,” Harley ignored the exasperated sigh Tony gave at that, because really, _way too much info, for fucks sake_ ,  “-and then maybe mount you after, just to be sure.”

 

Peter’s lips twisted into a coy smile, eyes shining as he look up at Harley.

 

“Sounds like a plan, Keener.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE OFF KUDOS AND COMMENTS
> 
> →prompt me peter/harley shit on my [tumblr](https://pillowprincessparker.tumblr.com)!


End file.
